An embodiment relates in general to detecting application instances that are operating improperly. More specifically, an embodiment relates to detecting application instances that do not properly use computing resources.
Within a computing environment, a server generally performs or provides a specific functionality on behalf of one or more clients that request the specific functionality to be performed. A client can correspond to a computing program or a computing device of a user. The specific functionality that is performed by a server can be functionality that is provided by a deployed/installed application. Applications can be installed upon or controlled by the server, for example.